Saving the People Who Save People
Saving the People Who Save People is the first episode of Season 1 and the series, Mighty Med. This episode is also a two part episode. Plot Kaz and Oliver are at a comic book store and after Kaz does a stupid stunt, he causes them to get stuck in a space shuttle. They are sent to the hospital where he sees a man that looks like the superhero, Blue Tornado, and Kaz forces Oliver to follow him. Oliver, by pulling a random plunger to gain balance, discovers a secret puzzle and is able to complete it as it is the symbol for Caducio, the Legendary Healer of Superheroes, and Kaz pushes a button which opens a doorway leading to Mighty Med, a hospital for superheroes where they encounter Alan Diaz, an annoying teenager, his uncle Horace Diaz, a doctor at Mighty Med, and Skylar Storm, a teenage superhero who is under the affection of Oliver. Meanwhile, Jordan, who Kaz and Oliver promised to help with her science project and promised that they'd keep Gus away from her. However, they leave Mighty Med and plan on going back to see a surgery. However, Jordan meets up with them and then Gus arrives. Kaz and Oliver use the excuse that Oliver's grandmother's house is on Fire Creek Drive, and they need to go to check the fire alarms, because it is on fire. But they are going back to Mighty Med to see the surgery take place. Meanwhile, Skylar finds out that she has lost her powers for an unknown period of time, if said powers were to return. However, Oliver and Kaz are in the operating room with Tecton, who was injured by Megahertz with a stop sign, and Kaz takes out the stop sign from his chest. Oliver is angered, under thoughts of getting fired because of his friend's knack of messing things up, but Kaz says his chest will heal with Tecton's healing factor. In the time thought, it doesn't. Kaz decides to go to the comic store to find out anything about Tecton while Oliver keeps out the staff operating the surgery. However, at the comic book store, Kaz can't find anything, until Jordan, who is angered for Kaz and Oliver leaving her with Gus and not helping with the science project. Kaz apologizes and leaves her again. He also admits that she was wrongly angered at her sister for eating her cupcake, which really was Kaz lying. Meanwhile, Jordan and Gus are building the robot and Gus destroys it by trying to sit on it because he misthought that it was a rowboat. However, Oliver and Kaz have an argument when Alan comes in. He discovers what happened to Tecton and the staff comes in too. Oliver tells Kaz to remember everything about Tecton and he finds out what's wrong. After saving Tecton, they see that on the news for superheroes that Alan told them what happened. Horace tells Alan that anybody could be watching and know that Tecton is wounded. Alan says that nobody will know before Megahertz arrives. Megahertz is attacked by the soldiers but he blows them away. However, Skylar attempts to stop them even though she doesn't have her powers. This isn't enough and she is almost defeated before Kaz begins to insult Megahertz and saves her. Oliver throws a bread pan at him but fails to injure him. Megahertz leaves to the operating room but Tecton throws him through a glass window and they have a battle. With Kaz's found stop sign, eventually leading to Megahertz submission and Tecton winning the skirmish. After the previous event, Kaz and Oliver officially earn their jobs at Mighty Med. In the end, Kaz and Oliver make it on time to present their robot. Kaz took a souvenir from Megahertz and implants it into their robot, therefore making it fly, and surprising the entire class. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Recurring *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan *Randy & Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde Guest Cast *Karan Soni as Benny *Jilon VanOver as Tecton *James Ryen as Megahertz *Angela Martinez as The Newscaster Memorable Quotes Trivia *The multi-camera series will begin production in Los Angeles, California in July for a fall 2013 premiere on Disney XD. Mighty Med Greenlit *According to Eric Allan Kramer, this episode has already been shot. Eric Allan Kramer's Tweet *This episode is 45 minutes long. *The type of phone Oliver and Kaz happen to be using throughout the episode are Samsung Galaxy S3's with the logo taped out *In the comic book store, on a shelf, there are figures of characters such as Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Both of them are from One Piece. *when the bracelet kaz is wearing turn his right hand into a chainsaw it is a referance to evil dead where the main charater had a chainsaw for a right hand Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2013